My Heart is Closed Jealousy
by Kiito-chan
Summary: "Hatiku tertutup kecemburuan, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lagi!" Janji Rin. Apakah itu benar? / "Buat apa mencintai kalau tau itu akan sakit? Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati, aku cemburu!" / "Gak usah sebut-sebut nama CINTA deh kalau nggak siap buat patah hati!" / Apakah Rin tidak akan mencintai orang lagi? Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR pls
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Summary: "Hatiku tertutup kecemburuan, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lagi!" Janji Rin. Apakah itu benar? / "Buat apa mencintai kalau tau itu akan sakit? Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati, aku cemburu!" / "Gak usah sebut-sebut nama CINTA deh kalau nggak siap buat patah hati!" / Apakah Rin tidak akan mencintai orang lagi? Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please~**

.

Author's Teritorial : Minna-san~ Akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic~ Haha, doain Author yaa semoga bisa terus ngelanjutin sampe akhir.. Sekian, tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, mulai~!

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini milik saya.

.

WARNING & PERHATIKAN:

-OOC

-Typo(s)

-Fic GaJe

-Judul terlalu gimanaa gitu

-Alur kecepetan

-Tulisan nggak rapih

-MUNGKIN beberapa alurnya gak sesuai judul

-Bahasanya suka ganti-ganti, kadang sopan, kadang kasar, kadang frontal, kadang pakai bahasa gaul

-Terlalu sering pergantian POV, atau malah

-Nggak pernah ganti-ganti POV

-Dll

Jadi maafkan Author yaa kalau banyak kesalahan pada fic ini :)

.

Rin K x Len K

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: K+

.

.

Chapter 1: Prologue

.

Normal POV

Siang hari...

Murid-murid sedang merasa senang karena 'FREEDOM'. Kiyo-sensei tidak masuk pada pelajaran yang rata-rata tidak disukai para murid, MATEMATIKA. Apalagi tidak ada guru yang mengganti, semua guru sedang sibuk dalam urusannya masing-masing. Nah, ini baru FREEDOM, Right?

Ada yang sedang membaca novel, komik, malah buku pelajaran. Ada juga yang bandel sedang bermain Hp, Lalu ada yang bermain, ada yang lempar-lempar kertas, nge-dance, menyanyi, menggambar, dll. Yang pasti, semua sibuk dalam urusannya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengajak untuk-

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita semua bermain ToD?"

"ToD?" Lanjut Miki "Apa itu?"

"Hadewh, ketinggalan jaman banget, deh.. Itu permainan 'Truth or Dare?' atau 'Kejujuran atau keberanian?' kalau kita pilih kejujuran, kita akan ditanya sesuatu, yaa mungkin rahasia kita. Seperti misalnya, "Kamu suka sama siapa?". Dan kalau kita pilih keberanian, kita akan disuruh sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, seperti disuruh nembak orang yang disuka, nyium tangan orang, ngatain Meiko-sensei, dangdutan, dll" Jelas Miku panjang lebar

"Haha, tapi siapa yang mau ngerjain Meiko-sensei kayak gitu? Hahaha~" Rin ngakak

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main!" Ajak Gumi

Lalu Gumi memutar pensil yang berada di tengah-tengah kita semua. Waw, semua anak kelas ini main.

Pensil itu berhenti..

"Mikuo!" Teriak kami semua. Sementara muka Mikuo merah padam

"Kamu pilih Truth apa Dare?" Tanya Ring

"Truth" Jawab Mikuo pelan

Semua saling berpandangan. Lalu Gumi mengangguk

"Kamu suka sama siapa sih, Mikuo?" Tanya Gumi

"A..A.. Aku?" Mikuo gugup tingkat kami-sama

"Iyalah kamu! Eh bukan! Bapak-bapak yang lagi beli tas ibu-ibu di toko sebelah!" Canda Kaiko

Mikuo diam

"Hei, Mikuo.. Cepatlah kau jawab sebelum aku memotong tanganmu" Ucap Tei pelan dengan pandangan sinisnya bersama pisau yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aku suka sama dua orang.." Jawab Mikuo pelan

"Eh Mikuo, jadi cowok COPO amat sih malu-malu kayak gitu, gimana kamu menyatakan perasaanmu? mungkin kau akan pingsan sendiri" Tanya Teto sambil ngejek

"Baiklah," Mikuo memandang kami semua dengan tatapan santai biarpun sebenarnya dia gugup dan malu-malu

"Nah, gini baru Mikuo" Semuanya menyemangati

"Aku suka sama Miku dan Rin" Jawab Mikuo dengan muka datar, merah, dan malu-malu

"Ciiiee~!" Celetuk semua murid kecuali Rin dan Miku yang hanya diam sambil nge-blush.

Lalu Gumi memutar pensil lagi

"..." Kelas menjadi hening menunggu pensil berhenti

"Yukari!" Teriak kami semua

"Jadi kau mau pilih ap-"

"Sudahlah, aku pilih Dare saja" Potong Yukari pendek

"Baiklah, kau.. Em, apa ya? Oh iya! Kau harus nyanyi dangdut ditengah sini!"

"TIDAK MAUU!"

"Yasudah kau Truth saja"

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik Dare,"

Alhasil, Semua jadi ngakak atas penampilan Yukari. Yaa juga menikmati sih, Yukari sangat pandai menyanyi, suaranya sangat bagus

Rin yang menatap Yukari jadi mempunyai firasat buruk dan dia berpikir "Jika aku nanti yang kena, aku tidak akan pilih Dare"

Selesai! Akhirnya Yukari duduk lagi dengan tenang

Gumi memutar pensil lagi.

"Rin!"

"Dafuq! Firasat gue bener!" Rin kaget

"Dan sekarang kamu maunya- "

"Truth, aku takut pilih Dare."

Kalau pertanyan, Gumi yang paling dipercaya

"Hhh, sama seperti Mikuo, Kau suka sama siapa, Rin?"

Rin terdiam sambil menelan ludah

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Karena aku sudah hitung sampai tiga, kau akan mendapat dua pertanyaan" Ucap Gumi pendek

"1. Kau suka sama siapa?" Tanya Gumi lagi

"Aku tidak suka sama siapa-siapa" Jawab Rin pendek

"Bohong" Komentar Luka

"Benar, aku bersumpah" Jawab Rin dingin

"2. Apa alasan kau tidak menyukai-mencintai siapa-siapa?" Gumi tersenyum licik, sementara teman-teman yang lain mengangguk-angguk

"Hatiku tertutup kecemburuan, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lagi!" Semua cengo atas kesaksian Rin

"Itu janjiku, ingat itu" Rin akhirnya berjanji

"Siapa orang yang kau cemburui?" Tanya Gumi

"Sesi pertanyaan ditutup, kan hanya dua pertanyaan"

Yang lainnya tidak puas, tapi karena memang benar, HANYA 2 pertanyaan, yaa semua ngikut aja deh,

Gumi memutar-mutar pensil lagi, sementara Nigaito hanya menulis di mejanya yang berada di depan

"Akhirnya selesai!" Piko kegirangan

"Hei, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Teto

"Jam 12"

"HUANJIR! INI WAKTU MAKAN SIANG!" Teriak Teto

"Teto... SELOW dikit, kan masih banyak waktu" Miku menenangkan

"Hei teman-teman, lihat ini" Seru Nero

"Apa? Ada apa disitu?" Tanya Momo dari jauh

"Tulisan seseorang"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Yang tadi Truth or Dare kita!" Jawab Nero

Lalu kami melihat kertas itu dengan serius

1. Mikuo suka sama Miku dan Rin

2. Rin nggak suka sama siapa-siapa karena kecemburuan, dan itu adalah janjinya

3. Ring suka sama Kaito

4. Kaito pernah ngompol di kamar orangtua nya

5. Tei sudah pernah melukai 5 orang dengan pisau

6. Len sering nonton yang gitu-gitu

7. Gumi suka sama Len

8. Neru suka sama Len

9. SeeU sering nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas di kamar mandi, tepatnya waktu mandi

10. Luna sering ngedangdut di kamar mandi, tepatnya waktu mandi

11. Luka itu diam-diam kagum sama Len, TAPI BUKAN CINTA

12. Teiru suka sama Tei

13. Haku pernah ngebayangin kalo Dell Honne nikah sama dia

"Kok cuma segini?" Tanya Rin sambil berkomentar "Kedikitan"

"Hehe, tanganku capek" Jawab Nigaito

"Oh" Rin ber-oh-ria

.

Rin POV

Saat istirahat makan siang~

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, aku langsung pergi keluar, berlari dan menaiki tangga, pergi ke atap, dan melakukan aktifitas yang biasa, dan tidak diketahui satu orang pun.

MENANGIS DI ATAS ATAP

Yahh untuk merenungi nasibku, janjiku, dan kejadian dulu, dimana kejadian yang membuat aku seperti ini, dan membuat janji seperti ini

**Flashback: ON**

Hei, Ingat yaa ini waktu dulu

Aku, Gumi, Gakupo, Miki, Gumiya dan semua anak di Crypton Academy pergi ke tempat hiburan. Yosh, aku sih tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi aku enjoy aja selama perjalanan. Karena HIDUPKU ITU AKU JALANI DENGAN ENJOY...

Sampai sana, kami disuruh membuat kelompok. dan alhasil kelompokku itu tadi. Gumi, Gakupo, Gumiya, dan Miki. Karena tempat ini luas, dan kami akan berpencar, jadi karena takut tersesat kami disuruh membuat kelompok

Lalu kami ber-lima berjalan-jalan disini

Karena bingung mau kemana, Gumiya menyuruh kami untuk ambil suara (?) dan beristirahat di Cafe dekat sini terlebih dahulu

Oh iya, jujur sekarang aku menyukai-mencintai Gakupo. Dan yaa begitu deh, aku tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin pergi ke sana untuk berenang?" Tanya Gumiya

Tidak ada yang tunjuk tangan

"Siapa yang ingin pergi ke-" omongan Gumiya terputus olehku

"Hei~! Kita ke rumah hantu aja yuk!"

Dan... Kita sepakat untuk pergi kesana

.

Giliran kita? Oh.. god, semoga aku tidak apa-apa

Aku dan Miki bergandengan di tengah sambil berjalan ketakutan. Aku juga memegang saku celana Gumiya

Oke fine, aku nggak sengaja. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ketakutan. Jangan pikir aku megang saku celana Gumiya untuk iseng, ya (-_-)

Aku aneh ya? Aku yang mengusulkan, aku yang ketakutan juga? huh, dasar aneh

Ini lagi, setan-setan boongan abal alay aneh itu malah keluar dan menakut-nakuti kami. Aku dan Miki tetap bergandengan kencang, sementara aku tidak tahu bagaimana Gakupo dan Gumi dibelakang. Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak, aku melihat kebelakang sedikit..

Mereka

Bergandengan

Tangan

HELLL! NGAPAIN MEREKA PEGANGAN KAYAK GITU?!

Lalu ada lagi ni setan, cuih

"AAAAAA!" Gumi berteriak dan..

Mereka..

Ber-pe-lu-kan?

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Hei! Mataku rusak kan?

Oke, mataku tidak rusak. Mataku malah paling bagus disini /PLAK

Yah, mukaku hanya panas dan aku..

Menangis? Tidak..

Aku hanya bersedih dan aku langsung berlari duluan sampai akhirnya aku sampai akhir

Nah, ini baru aku menangis..

Lalu mereka datang

"Hei, Rin? Rin?" Lanjut Gumi "Kau kenapa? Kenapa duluan?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" Tanyaku balik dengan cuek

Lalu ya.. Gumiya menyuruh kami pergi ke Cafe itu lagi

"Hei, aku keluar sebentar ya, Gumiya" ucap Gakupo

"Aduh, aku lupa ada yang tertinggal, tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Gumi sehabis Gakupo keluar dari Cafe

Aku jadi curiga, nih.. Yaa jadi aku langsung keluar tanpa izin Gumiya dan Miki. Hei, sekarang mereka yang sedang berduaan.

Hahahaha~

Benar kan, dugaanku? Ngapain Gumi dan Gakupo ketemuan disatu tempat ini? Hem, tepatnya di belakang Cafe.

"Gumi, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku!"

DEG!

Baru saja mau nguping sudah dengar langsung seperti ini?

Gumi, kumohon jangan terima

"Aku.. Aku juga mencintai Gakupo, aku mau jadi pacar Gakupo!"

DEG!

Apa lagi ini? Aku nggak salah dengar? Lagipula aku bingung kenapa mereka mau berpacaran di taman hiburan, sih?

Sudahlah,

Air mataku sudah tak tahan lagi untuk keluar

Oke..

Aku menangis

Dan langsung berlari untuk kembali ke Cafe, tapi aku mena-

"BRAK" seseorang dan kami berdua pun jatuh

"Hei, Jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

"Gomenasai, aku tidak lihat"

Yup~ ini awal pertemuanku dengan Len. Iya, nama orang itu Len. Iya, Len. Tahu kan? Len Kagamine. Dan esoknya ia langsung bersekolah di Crypton Academy, sampai sekarang.

Pulang dari sana, Gumi dan Gakupo duduk berdua di belakang, mereka... Tidur? dan... Kepala Gumi berada di Kaki Gakupo,

Dafuq sumpah.. Dafuq... Yahh aku langsung menyanyi-nyanyi lagu galau dan menangis tanpa sepengetahuan satu orangpun di mobil ini.

**Flashback: OFF**

Yaa~ dan karena hanya itu, aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian ini, dan mungkin karena itu, aku jadi 'trauma' untuk mencintai, karena aku tau kalau nanti itu akan sakit. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan? Aku tidak tau~ yang pasti aku memang mudah menyerah, dan gampang untuk sakit hati.

Lalu aku menangis dan tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu sama sekali, ah... Ini adalah kegiatan rutinku tiap hari. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau

KECUALI KAMI-SAMA

Aku kadang memang gila seperti ini, yahh kalau sudah galau tingkat kami-sama, aku malah curhat-cuhat sendirian

"Aku sebel banget deh hari ini..." Aku mulai gila dan aku juga sebenarnya sadar akan hal itu

"Aku juga inget lagi kejadian waktu itu, waktu.." Yap, aku menceritakannya lagi disini

Kuakui aku gila, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Yah, habis aku suka begitu, dan itu dianggap 'GILA' kan?

Haha, gak lucu

.

"Rin?" Panggil seseorang

"Eh?" Aku kaget. Tidak ada yang pernah kesini saat aku berada diatas sini

.

.

**Rin: **Sial, aku ketahuan?

**Len: **Lalalala

**Gumi: **Kok saya terus yang antagonis?

**Gakupo: **Tururururu~

**Luka: ...**

**Rin: **Woy, Author!

.

Author's Teritorial:

Iya, Rin. Sabar.. Saya bangun lagi kok. tenang *Abis tidur* *Tengah malem bangun lagi* *Lanjutin ini*  
Bisa dibilang : SELESAI PADA TENGAH MALAM ,Huee capek tingkat dewa untuk chapter pertama. gila aja, Author bikinnya waktu tugas dua noh belom selese lagi.. Huaa~ takut dimalahin~! (XD)  
Jadi tolong ripiu yaa~ Author memohon~ #Eeaaa~  
Dan, nantikan Chapter 2 nya yaa~ Jangan lupa riview loh...

RIVIEW RIVIEW RIVIEW- Makin banyak Riview, makin cepat cerita ditulis

Tapi karena Author ini baik, Author akan tetap menulis.

**Keep or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Best Friends

**Summary: "Hatiku tertutup kecemburuan, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lagi!" Janji Rin. Apakah itu benar? / "Buat apa mencintai kalau tau itu akan sakit? Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati, aku cemburu!" / "Gak usah sebut-sebut nama CINTA deh kalau nggak siap buat patah hati!" / Apakah Rin tidak akan mencintai orang lagi? Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please~**

.

Author's Teritorial:AKHIRNYA BISA LANJUT~ mohon maaf segala GaJe yang ada (?). Yah, saya sudah bikin Chapter2 nya dan baru selesai waktu jam 01.30 pagi, tapi tiba-tiba gak bisa, jadi baru saya update sekarang :D~  
Sudah sudah abaikan, sekian, langsung mulai~

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini milik saya.

.

WARNING & PERHATIKAN:

-OOC

-Typo(s) bertebaran

-Fic GaJe

-Judul terlalu gimanaa gitu

-Alur kecepetan

-Tulisan nggak rapih

-MUNGKIN beberapa alurnya gak sesuai judul

-Bahasanya suka ganti-ganti, kadang sopan, kadang kasar, kadang frontal, kadang pakai bahasa gaul

-Terlalu sering pergantian POV, atau malah

-Nggak pernah ganti-ganti POV

-Dll

Jadi maafkan Author yaa kalau banyak kesalahan pada fic ini :)

.

Rin K x Len K

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rated: K+

.

.

Chapter 2: New best friends

.

Rin POV

Sambil menggalau-galau, bercerita sendirian, menangis, dan melihat-lihat pemandangan, aku juga sambil makan. Ya rugi dong kalo nggak makan waktu istirahat makan siang? Ckck

"Rin?" Panggil seseorang. Siapa itu, entah.

"Eh?" aku menengok ke arah sana biarpun sebenernya males. Oh, itu hanya Len

"Aku mendengar semua yang kau bilang, jadi itu alasanmu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini" Lanjut Len

Mukaku merah padam

Jadi.. Dia.. Mendengar apa yang kubilang?

Aku mengambil napas

"LEN KAGAMINEE!" Lanjutku sambil teriak-teriak dan mukul-mukul dia pakai lap "SEENAKNYA KAU MENDENGAR TANPA IZIN KU!"

"Sudahlah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama" ucapnya tenang

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanyaku mulai kepo

"Kalau kau gara-gara Gumi... Aku gara-gara Gakupo"

"Jadi?" Tanyaku lagi

"Sebelum kita bertemu, sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sudah mengenal Gumi. Malah awalnya aku mencintainya. Yah, aku juga sudah mengenal Gakupo" jelas Len

"Lalu?"

"Ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu? Sehabis itu kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku langsung nguping setelah aku tau mereka sedang berada disana berduaan saja" lanjutnya jelas

"Dan.. Akhirnya aku tau mereka pacaran" lanjut Len lagi

Lalu akhirnya Len duduk disampingku, dan mengambil bekalnya, lalu makan

"Sekarang kita sahabat" Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"Iya" Aku membalas juluran tangannya

"Jika ada yang mau dikatakan, mau curhat atau apapun, bilang saja ya"

"Iya"

.

Okesip, bel istirahat makan siang selesai, dan aku langsung duduk di kursi.

"Hei Len, duduk sini ya" ajakku

Len pun mengangguk dn langsung mengambil tasnya, dan menaruhnya di sampingku

"Hei, ada apa ini? Wah, kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba datang

"Tidak, kami hanya sahabat" Jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ooh" Miku ber-'oh'-ria

Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai...

Karena kita anak bandel nih... kita ya terus aja ngobrol, biarpun pakai surat-suratan

**SURAT:**

Rin: Hei Len, jadi sekarang kau suka sama siapa?

Len: Janji yaa jangan bilang siapa-siapa

Rin: Iyalah

Len: Sama Miku

Rin: Oh, wah, waw, hoo~ wkwkwk

Len: Ih GaJe lu

Rin: Makasih

Len: Jadi sekarang kau berjanji nih, nggak bakalan suka-cinta sama siapa-siapa lagi

Rin: Yap, itu janji.

Len: Oh,

Rin: Ya ampun, jujur sahabatku cuma kau, dan beberapa. Tapi lebih dekat sama Len

Len: Len itu siapa?

Rin: Gak tau, siapa yaa? Lupa gue

Len: Dih -_-

Rin: Lagian nanya nama diri sendiri. Bego -_-

Len: Ah bodoah

Rin: Eh nomor 3 jawabannya apa sih?

Len: A. Kalau nomor 10?

Rin: Cepet amat lu, mana gue tau.

Len: Eh, kok tumben sepi?

Rin: Gak tau

Aku langsung menengok ke semua arah kelas (?) dan mereka semua menatapku termasuk Kiyo-sensei

"Serasa dunia milik berdua~" goda Teto seenaknya

"Ciee~!"

"Ish, apasih" lanjutku "Kami cuma sahabat, lalu kan kita gak ngobrol"

"Ngobrol sih engga, tapi surat-suratan?" kali ini giliran Kiyo-sensei

"Pasrah dah" ucapku dan Len bersamaan

PULANG~!

"Rin" panggil seseorang

"Apasih, Tei? Mau ngelukain aku lagi? Silahkan saja" jawabku sambil bertanya balik dengan muka datar

"Tidak, aku hanya mau minta maaf. Sekarang, aku mau menjadi sahabatmu, kau mau?" tanya Tei dengan muka yang.. Wah imut (XDDD)

"Kau bukan Tei"

"Memang bukan, tapi aku Scottei" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan

Akhirnya kita berjabat tangan

Lalu aku, Tei, dan Len pulang bersama

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

Aku sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, lalu aku pamit dan keluar

"Rin-chaaan~ ayo bareng" Tei dan Len sudah menungguku di depan

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" lanjutku "Oke, ayo"

Lalu kami jalan ber-tiga ke sekolah

"Hei Len, kau pernah berpacaran?" Tanya Tei kepada Len

"Tidak sama sekali" jawabnya datar

"Cowok seganteng, sebaik, sekece, sekeren, Len belum pernah pacaran?"

"Iya, aku belum memilih perempuan yang setia, baik, dll dari semua yang menembakku" jawabnya lagi

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna~!" sapa-

"Teiru? Ngapain lo disini? masih hidup lo? Oh iya, gue mau duluan ya," Ucap Tei dan langsung buru-buru dan berlari

"Aih, kok dia langsung lari-lari begitu?" gumamku, berniat untuk mengejarnya

Tapi baru saja mau berlari, Len sudah menghentikannya. Dia menarik tanganku, lalu memelukku

"Leeennnn!" Teriakku kaget karena dipeluk. Ah, pasti sekarang mukaku sedang merah seperti tomat

"Lepaskan, Len"

Akhirnya Len melepaskan

"Pelukan sahabat.." ucapnya

"Errgghhh"

"Hei ngomong-ngomong, Teiru, kau tau mengapa dia seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tapi setelah dia tau kalau aku menyukai-mencintainya, dia langsung seperti itu padaku" jawab Teiru singkat

Lalu kami berjalan menuju sekolah

"Wew gilaa masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi. 15 menit lagi baru bel" ucapku girang

"Loh, Tei mana?" Tanya Len

Aku langsung menarik Len menuju atap, karena aku yakin ia ada disitu

"Benar kan dugaanku? Lihat tuh" lanjutku "Samperin sono"

"Tei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Len lalu duduk disamping Tei

"Tidak apa-apa"

Lalu kami ber-tiga menyanyi untuk menghilangkan rasa galau (? XD)  
Sampai bel berbunyi

~Skip sampai istirahat jam 9~

Aku langsung menarik mereka ke kantin, dan memesan makanan-minuman, lalu makan.

Aku tau Tei menyukai-ehm-mencintai Len, jadi lebih baik aku tinggalkan mereka berdua sendiri dulu deh..

"Hei Neru, kau cemburu gak sama Rin?"

Wah, siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Aku jadi ingin nguping

Wah, apabet lu Gumi, kan lu udah ngambil Gakupo dulu, dan sekarang jangan ngambil sahabat gue

"Cemburu banget, inget kan guys, nanti kita mau ngerjain dia" jawab Neru enteng

"Inget lah~!"

Dan akhirnya aku langsung mendatangi mereka

"Ehm, ngomong apa lo tadi?" lanjutku sinis "Mau ngerjain gue? Ngaca dulu dong! lo itu gak lebih dari sampah!"

"Helloooww Kagami Rin, the FLAT girl" ejek satu dari mereka

"Udah FLAT, copo, baka, apaan tau, IEW banget dehh" ejeknya lagi

"Dafuq bro, dafuq. Lo juga, dasar sampah. kalo mau, tanding sekarang. Inget sekali lagi, gue cuma sahabatan sama dia, enggak lebih!"

"Main PS, lomba lari, pelajaran MTK, masak, dan fashion show dengan juri: Len, lalu lomba nyanyi. kita tanding itu besok" ucapnya sinis

"Baiklah, besok kita tanding" ucapku lebih dari sinis. HORROR (kwkwkwkw)

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, lalu menceritakannya kepada Tei dan Len.

Aku bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka

Biarpun dulu sebenarnya aku membenci Tei, tapi sekarang tidak. Dia sahabatku yang paling baik. Biarpun sifatnya masih YANDERE dan mainannya masih pisau.

~Super skip sampai pulang sekolah~ (Author lagi males) XD~

Aku pulang duluan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berlatih. Ah, aku yakin Tei sedang lopelope terbang (Alay lo -_-) alias sedang berbunga-bunga karena mereka pulang cuma berdua.

Sampai rumah aku langsung berlatih sehabis mengganti baju seragam.

Pertama main PS. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah bisa sih, tapi belum terlalu jago. Yah, dengan bantuan Rinto-nii aku jadi jago dehh~ Huehuehuehuehue~

"Rin, bukan mencet ini tapi ini" ajar Rinto

Yah, aku HANYA bermain selama 45 menit.

Kedua lomba lari. Hum, aku hanya berlari secepat-cepatnya diluar keliling komplek lalu balik lagi kesini. Aku tau itu gila. Karena SEKARANG MASIH JAM 4 SORE, dan masih SEDIKIT panas cuaca-nya. Ah bodo, aku tidak peduli

Lalu aku beristirahat dan mandi, selesai jam 04.45 dan aku langsung nyanyi-nyanyi sampai Rinto-nii marah-marah.

APA SALAH GUE, WAHAI ONII-CHAN?! GUE CUMA NYANYI NYANYI DENGAN KERAS TINGKAT KAMI-SAMA DOANG KOK?

(Author: LU GILA! UDAH TAU NYANYI KENCENG-KENCENG, GUE AJA SAMPE KEBERISIKAN!)

Oke, aku nyanyinya biasa aja deh..

Habis nyanyi dan istirahat sejenak, hum. sekitar jam 05.15, aku masak buat keluarga- masak buat dinner nanti.

Tapi kecepetan gak ya? Ah tau deh, bikin aja dulu...

Selesai! Yah, aku hanya membuat Orange chicken, orange pancake, Spicy chicken soup, Grilled chicken burger, dan Grilled egg sandwich. Puh, selesai kira-kira ini jam 06.30 -_- kelamaan yak? Apa kecepetan? Ah masa bodo, yang penting mereka semua bakalan makan

tou-san dan kaa-san akhirnya pulang juga. Lalu aku, Rinto-nii, tou-san dan kaa-san dinner bersama di ruang makan

"Itadakimasu"

"Siapa yang masak?" tanya tou-san

"Aku yang masak" jawabku santai

"Enak sekali, kau pantas menjadi koki" puji kaa-san

"Arigatou"

Lalu kami melanjutkan makan

.

Sehabis dinner bersama keluarga, aku belajar matematika. Mungkin aku gila? Tanding satu hari aja langsung latihan sampai kayak apaan tau. padahal ini HANYA tanding biasa, kok

Yah, sehabis aku belajar aku langsung tertidur nyenyak karena capek seharian.

.

.

**Rin: **Eh, Bakauthor, tandingnya waktu chapter 3 kan?

**Len: **Kau benar-benar berlatih, Rin? -_-

**Tei: **Kalau lomba yandere aku bisa menang~

**Miku: **Gak nanya, Tei

**Rin: **Sudahlah Miku,

**Luka: **BAGIAN SAYA GAK PERNAH ADA! OKE FINE! KALAU GAK ADA LAGI, SAYA BAKALAN ANCURIN KEHIDUPAN AUTHOR / Author mojok

**Gumi:** Lalala~

**Rin: **Woy, AUTHOORRR! ALICE! CIPO!

**Author: **Gomen, gomen. Saya habis keluar (TERUS YG TADI NULIS SIAPA?)

.

Author's Teritorial:

Puh, selesailah ni chapter. Tolong Riview... Author memohon dengan sangat~ Makin banyak Riview, makin cepat Author nulis fic. Tapi yaa karena Author ini baik, Author akan tetap menulis.

Nantikan Chap3 yaa~

Ingat, _**JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW... ATAU NANTI SAYA GAK**_** SEMANGAT**

**Keep or Delete?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tanding

**Summary: "Hatiku tertutup kecemburuan, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lagi!" Janji Rin. Apakah itu benar? / "Buat apa mencintai kalau tau itu akan sakit? Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati, aku cemburu!" / "Gak usah sebut-sebut nama CINTA deh kalau nggak siap buat patah hati!" / Apakah Rin tidak akan mencintai orang lagi? Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please~**

.

Author's Teritorial: Huaa maafkan saya para readers :( LAPTOP SAYA RUSAK -_- lewat. Mulai~ (:'( )

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini milik saya.

.

WARNING & PERHATIKAN:

-OOC

-Typo(s) bertebaran

-Fic GaJe

-Judul terlalu gimanaa gitu

-Alur kecepetan

-Tulisan nggak rapih

-MUNGKIN beberapa alurnya gak sesuai judul

-Bahasanya suka ganti-ganti, kadang sopan, kadang kasar, kadang frontal, kadang pakai bahasa gaul

-Terlalu sering pergantian POV, atau malah

-Nggak pernah ganti-ganti POV

-Dll

Jadi maafkan Author yaa kalau banyak kesalahan pada fic ini :)

.

Rin K x Len K

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rated: K+

.

.

Chapter 3: Tanding

.

Len POV

Hari apa ini? Ah, aku baru ingat. Hari ini kan hari libur, lalu Rin akan tanding melawan Gumi dirumah..

Tunggu, dirumah siapa ya? Aku terlalu bego untuk dibilang bego. Jadi juri tapi nggak tahu tempatnya?

Err...

Mending nelpon Rin aja dah,

...

"Hei Rin?" tanyaku buru-buru

"Iya, ini sia-"

omongannya terputus olehku

"Ini aku Len. kan hari ini kau mau tanding dan aku bersama Luka serta Miku jadi jurinya. Lalu tempatnya dimana?"

Rin diam. Kenapa ya?

"Ah, ditaman saja. Jam 10 mulai, tapi lomba larinya jam 6. Karena sekarang masih jam 5. Yah, Kau telpon Gumi, ya~ jaa-ne~" lanjutnya dan langsung menutup telepon

Aku cengo aja dah. Dari suaranya itu pasti dia lagi ngantuk berat, terus dia baru bangun, dan dia terbangun karena suara dari HP-nya

Ahaha, lebih baik aku menelpon Gumi dan tidak mengganggu Rin.

.

Gumi POV

"Hoaam~" Aku menguap

"Ah, baru saja jam 5 pagi. Tanding masih lama. Tapi tandingnya dimana dan jam berapa ya? Ah sial, aku lupa bertanya pada Rin dan Len" gumamku

Drrt drrt

'Wah, siapa itu? nelpon atau sms?' gumam Gumi

(Maklum HP Gumi dibuat geter aja)

Oh, Len nelpon

"Halo gu-"

"LEN-KUN~! Udah lama Len-kun nggak nelpon aku? Ada apa?"

"Jam 6 tanding ditaman, lalu lomba yang lain dimulai jam 10 dirumah Luka" jelas Len

"Baiklah"

"Panggil aku Len saja, dan sudah ya,"

Yah, apabet! Dia langsung matiin telepon, lagi -_-

Ah, tapi suaranya sangat indah ^^~ (Author : HOEK)

.

Rin POV

Yah, habis aku menutup telepon, si Author nge-skip lagi sampai jam 6

.

Aku memakai kaus pendek berwarna biru, lalu celana pendek berwarna hitam. kaus kaki putih, dan sepatu biru yang digunakan hanya untuk berlari. serta jaket abu-abu dan tas kecil untuk minuman dan makanan ringan lainnya.

Aku langsung berjalan ke taman dengan santai tanpa tegang sama sekali.

Sampai sana cuma baru ada Len dan Gumi.. Haha

Dafuq

Hahaha~ Lucu? gak

Eh, kenapa aku marah? / Siapa juga yg marah / DUESH

"Ayo tanding sekarang" kata Gumi

"Pernahkah kau tahu apa yang namanya 'PEMANASAN'?" Jawabku dengan menekan kata 'pemanasan'

Yah, akhirnya kita pemanasan dulu

Miku dan Luka datang deh

"Eh kalian pemanasan dulu, sono" suruh Gumi santai

"Hellow, saia udah pemanasan yaa~" jawab Luka dan Miku enteng

"So what?"

...

"Yaudah mulai deh.." Ucap Len pelan

"Yang menang akan mendapatkan Len" bisik Gumi padaku

"Eh? HAH? APA?"

...

"Bersedia, siap, mulai!" Teriak Len keras

Aku berlari, begitu juga dengan Gumi.

Hum,

Ah, aku terlalu capek untuk ini. Tapi hatiku menyuruh aku untuk terus berlari

Eh? HATIKU?

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, Kagami!" ucap Gumi

"Lihat saja" jawabku sambil terus berlari mendahuluinya

"Aku menang!" Teriakku girang

Gumi diam

"Hei.. Luka? Dimana Len dan Miku?" Tanyaku sehabis berlari sambil minum (?)

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Em, nggak tau deh," Jawabnya

Aneh...

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu SEBENTAR"

...

"MIKU? LEN?" Panggilku

Yah, aku hanya mencari dan mencari. Kenapa nggak ketemu?

Hm, aku baru sadar aku mencari sampai taman sebelah

Indah

Sekali

Taman

Ini

Ada dua bangku ehm maksduku ada empat bangku di bawah pohon sakura yang daunnya sedang berguguran.

Sejuk sekali. Taman ini juga luas tapi pemandangan yang sangat aku tidak percaya disini juga ada...

MIKU DAN LEN SEDANG DUDUK BERDUAAN DI BANGKU ITU?

NGAPAIN MEREKA?

Nguping dikit boleh lahh~

...

Miku POV

Aku terlalu semangat menjadi juri di sini. Karena kenapa? tentu saja karena ada LEN KAGAMINE MY LOPE LOPE (Author : Alay lo sumpah -_-)

"Bersedia, siap, mulai!" Teriak Len.

Sehabis itu ia langsung menarik tanganku ke taman disamping (gaje-_-?) Mukaku hanya nge-blush.

"Kita duduk disini" Kata Len

"H-Hai"

Lalu kami ngobrol-ngobrol kadang dia romantis-an dikit atau apalah. Biar? kan aku suka sama dia~

.

"Miku"

"I-Iya Len-kun? Ada apa?"

"Selama ini aku suka sama kamu, maksudku... Aishiteru. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

Aku diam sambil nge-blush dll

"Aku juga su- cinta sama Len. Aishiteru yo! Aku mau jadi pacar kamu" Ucapku malu2 sambil nge-blush

Len tersenyum. jelas sekali. Jelas lah. Loving him~

.

Rin POV

"Miku"

"I-Iya Len-kun? Ada apa?"

"Selama ini aku suka sama kamu, maksudku... Aishiteru. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

"Aku juga su- cinta sama Len. Aishiteru yo! Aku mau jadi pacar kamu"

DEG!

Ah, ada apa ini, Rin?

K-kenapa kamu menangis? Nande? Doushite?

Kan aku tidak menyukai Len?

Lebih baik samperin aja deh, tidak perduli mau bicara apa

.

"EHEM.. JADIAN BRO? NINGGALIN WAKTU GUE LAGI TANDING?" tanyaku kepada mereka sampai disana.

Miku diam sambil menunduk. Tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. dan aku juga sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Ada apa Sahabatku Rin?" lanjut Len "Kok kelihatannya kamu-"

"SAHABAT? LO BILANG GUE SAHABAT LO? SAMPE PERTANDINGAN 'SAHABAT' NYA SENDIRI DITINGGALIN GITU? FINE! GUE KELUAR!" Teriakku cetar sampai tersambar-sambar (?) dengan menekankan bunyi 'SAHABAT'

Sip. cemburu? Engga deh Rin. Janji aku sendiri kalau aku TIDAK akan mencintai siapa-siapa lagi. Ini benar2 keterlaluan.

~Sampai taman tempat perlombaan~

"Rin!" Panggil Gumi

"APA?" jawabku

"Santai Rin, aku hanya ingin minta maaf... Aku tau sampai ke ujung dunia pun tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Len.. Dia menembak Miku" Jelas Gumi

"Oh, kau tahu dari mana?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha mengalihkan muka karena takut ketahuan kalau aku sehabis menangis

"Tadi aku diberitahu Len"

"..."

"Rin?"

"Hei, kenapa aku gak dikasih tau?!"

"Entahlah" Lanjut Gumi "Mulai sekarang... Kita berteman ya?" katanya lagi sambil menjulurkan tangan

"Baiklah" jawabku lalu memeluk Gumi layaknya... (Pikir ndiri ah)

"Lah gue ga dipeluk?" tanya Luka

"Eheh... Iya okeoke! " kataku sambil memeluk Len eh salah maksudku Luka. Apa? Ini Author salah ketik. Jan pikir yang aneh-aneh -_-

.

.

Oke! Selesai! Sori -_- bakalan lama banget. dan sori singkat juga. aku aja nulis di kamar pakde *nangis

Oke! KEEP REVIEW YA BRO~

REVIEW : SEMANGAT KE KAMAR PAKDE XDDDDD

**Review or discontinued?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Yandere and problem

**Summary: "Hatiku tertutup kecemburuan, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lagi!" Janji Rin. Apakah itu benar? / "Buat apa mencintai kalau tau itu akan sakit? Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati, aku cemburu!" / "Gak usah sebut-sebut nama CINTA deh kalau nggak siap buat patah hati!" / Apakah Rin tidak akan mencintai orang lagi? Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please~**

.

Author's Teritorial: *ehm* Test Test. Lappy saya kembali \m/ jadi kemungkinan untuk dilanjutkan lebih cepat lebih banyak :3 Lanjut~

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini milik saya.

.

WARNING & PERHATIKAN:

-OOC

-Typo(s) bertebaran dan menari-nari

-Fic GaJe

-Kadang gak nyambung

-Judul terlalu gimanaa gitu

-Alur kecepetan

-Tulisan nggak rapih

-MUNGKIN beberapa alurnya gak sesuai judul

-Bahasanya suka ganti-ganti, kadang sopan, kadang kasar, kadang frontal, kadang pakai bahasa gaul

-Terlalu sering pergantian POV, atau malah

-Nggak pernah ganti-ganti POV

-Dll

Jadi maafkan Author yaa kalau banyak kesalahan pada fic ini :)

.

Rin K x Len K

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rated: K+

.

.

Chapter 4: Yandere and problem

.

Rin POV

Setelah melepas pelukan manis ku (?) dari mereka, Luka angkat tangan

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Gumi bersamaan

"Karena sudah begini... Kita batal tanding ya"

"..." Aku diam saja

Bayangkan saja, aku yang sudah berlatih sampai setengah mati seperti ini akhir-akhirnya jadi...

**BATAL TANDING?**

"we-te-ef" ucapku pelan

"Nande?" tanya Luka. Ups, sepertinya ia mendengar ucapanku tadi

"Tidak.. Ahaha lupakan. So... Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanyaku lagi dengan muka tablo+gepeng+kecewa (?)

"MAIN AJA YOK!" Teriak Gumi yang baru berbicara

"NYADAR WOY LU PERINGKAT BERAPA" Teriak+tanya+apalah Luka yang tak kalah keras dari Gumi

"GUE PERINGKAT 3 YA" Teriak Gumi lagi

Sementara aku cuma bisa sweetdrop memandang kedua 'makhluk' ini

"YAUDAH SI WOLES" balas Luka

"LU YANG WOLES WOY" balas Gumi

"URUSAI" ujarku dengan aura hitam (?)

"..."

.

Singkat cerita~

Gumi, Rin dan Luka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Len.

Siapa yang ngajak? Author lupa

.

"Tok tok tok" Kami mengetok pintu

"Siapa?" tanya suara dari dalam

err... Maksudku Len

"ORANG" ujarku "Cepet keluar" lanjutku lagi

Lalu makhluk aneh itu keluar

"..."

Keheningan saat mata kami bertemu

"em... Ada apa ya?" tanya Len

"Nope. cuma mao minta maaf buat yang tadi. Dah itu doang" aku menatapnya dengan muka datar

"Oh. Ya.. Yaudah"

"Satu lagi" kataku

"Apa?" tanyanya kepo tapi dari mukanya seakan gak peduli

"Besok gua pindah, lu deket Miku ya. Dah itu aja deh. Gak ada lagi. Sekian. BYE" aku langsung menarik tangan Gumi dan Luka yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan kami berbicara

"Serah" ujarnya pelan tapi dapat aku dengar.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa sih Rin?" tanya Gumi yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Iya benar, kenapa?" lanjut Luka

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Gak kenapa-napa kok" aku cuek tanpa menatap mereka. Aku tau sifat ini dapat membuat orang kesal, tapi apa boleh buat, aku sedang kesal. Mereka juga pasti memaklumi.

"Oh. Yaudah, bagus deh kalo kamu gak kenapa-napa. btw... Aku mau curcol nih" kata Gumi

"Curcol apa?" tanya Luka

"Kalian aja loh yang tau"

"Iya iyaa whatever deh.." ucapku

"Aku suka lagi sama Gakupo"

"Et dah lu" Kata Luka

"Napa sih? MASBULOOO?" balas Gumi

Sementara mereka bertengkar aku kabur aja diem-diem~

Sorry Luka, Gumi, gue duluan~ jiakaka~

.

.

"TADAIMAA~!" Teriakku gila *dor*

"Okaeri cong" kata Rinto

"Apaan sih? Nyari ribut bgt"

"O"

"Bapet" aku langsung naik ke atas dan menuju kamarku

"Hah... Hari yang melelahkan, gak jadi tanding pula -.- sungguh menyebalkan"

"NII-CHAAANN~!" Teriakku

"APA SIH? TELINGA GUE BISA-" Protesnya saat dia sampai ke kamarku

"GUE MAU NGOMONG! DENGERIN DOLO!" Potongku

"Iyaa... Mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Rinto yang tiba-tiba aura-nya berubah ._.

"Len sama Miku jadian"

"HA? SERIUS?"

"Iyaa-_-" lanjutku "emang kenapa?"

"Gapapa..."

"..."

"Yaudah, itu doang. Sana keluar"

"Nyantai aja nape"

.

.

~Skippy wow~

"TRRIIINNNGGGG~~~!"

Suara dering telpon yang kencengnya gak ilang-ilang (?) membangunkan tidur ku -_- dafuq ih.

"Haa-Halooo?" Tanyaku di telpon dengan suara... kayak orang bloon gitulah

"Iya? Bisa bicara dengan Rin-"

"Saya sendiri" lanjutku "Siapa ni?"

"Ini Lukaaaaaaa kamu dimana sih? Liat gak sekarang jam berapa? 30 menit lagi bel woy... Tau sendiri kamu kalo mandi 15 menit, de el el, belom siap-siap"

"OH IYA BUSED DAH GABILANG SIH-_- DASAR MONSTER DAY! SENIN LAGI SENIN LAGI OKE DEH, ARIGATOU BUAT INFONYA, JAA~!"

(*Diseberang sana Luka sweetdrop*)

.

"Njirrrr 5 menit lagi bel.. Gimana nih..."

"Kaa-saannnn~ Nii-chan mana?" tanyaku

"Kamu nanya dia? Udah berangkat 45 menit yang lalu" jawab kaa-san

"Rajin amat gila tu orang"

"Kaa-saan~ Aku berangkat~ jaa~"

.

Aku langsung berlari ke sekolah dengan ngantuk-ngantuk. Gila aja ih, dasar senin.

`sampe`

Aku langsung membuka pintu sambil berharap gak dimarahin sama sensei. Tapi nyatanya? (Author gak tega ah nulis gimana dimarahinnya :v)

Abis itu aku langsung ngepel kamar mandi dan itu adalah 'Hukuman' bapet.

.

.

Len POV

Pelajaran yang membosankan. Kenapa ada pelajaran 'MATEMATIKA' di dunia ini? ew.

"Sensei, saya izin ke toilet" Aku meminta izin dan langsung berlari.

Hem, kamar mandi laki-laki ada di samping kamar mandi perempuan. Aku mau ke toilet dulu! Author jangan nulis apa yang aku lakuin di toilet.. Semua sana kabur dulu!

.

Selesai~ legaaa~

Keluar kamar mandi, dari kamar mandi perempuan ada seorang gadis berambut honey blonde keluar juga sambil memegang pel.

Tau kan siapa?

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tajam. Aku sudah merasakan aura hitam (?) dari tubuhnya (LOL)

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Rin

"Jelas abis ke toilet lah, kamu sendiri?"

"GAK LIAT AKU ABIS DIHUKUM?" tanya Rin yang aura-nya benar-benar berubah. Hiih.. Jujur itu sangat seram.

"WOLES NAPE, LU KAN CEWEK"

"TERUS KALO GUE CEWEK KENAPA?"

"YAUDAH GAUSAH TERIAK-TERIAK" jawabku

"LU JUGA CEWEK" balasnya lagi

"GUE COWOK"

"YAUDAH, LO COWOK SHOTA!" teriaknya lagi

Er... jujur itu... nyesek.

"GAUSAH BAWA-BAWA NAMA SHOTA GEMBEL!"

"SHOTA ITU BUKAN NAMA! GUE GAK GEMBEL!" Balasnya ketus

"YAUDAH SIH,"

"WOLES BRO, YAUDAH, SANA PERGI!" usirnya

"LO YANG PERGI!"

"KITA KAN SEKELAS BAKA!"

"YAUDAH NGAPAIN NGUSIR?!" tanyaku jengkel. jelaslah, siapa yang gak jengkel kalo digituin?

"AUAH, GUE MALES BERANTEM"

"CACAD, KAN LU YANG NGAJAK DULUAN" aku menatapnya tajam

"Yaudah.. Gomen" katanya yang aura-nya tiba-tiba berubah. Sungguh aneh. HAHAHA manusia berkepribadian ganda :v

"Serah" ucapku pelan dan langsung menuju kelas a.k.a tempat yang sangat menyeramkan (*author kabur*)

.

"Permisi" Kataku, diikuti Rin

Aku langsung duduk di tempatku - samping Miku - tepat apa yang Rin katakan kemarin. Jujur saja aku kurang nyaman. Merasa ada yang tidak lengkap. BUKAN BERARTI AKU PHP DAN AKU MENYUKAI RIN YA, CATAT ITU BAIK BAIK.

Miku menatapku sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Mukamu pucat"

"Siapa yang pucat, haha enggak tuh" Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Miku diam saja, dia juga langsung memperhatikan sensei menjelaskan pelajaran yang susah ini.

Dasar matematika...

.

Belajar apa sih ini? Sumpah aku sama sekali gak ngerti! Pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran yang paling ku benci - jelas karena ini sangaaaat susah.

Gambar aja deh,

Aku sering menggambar saat pelajaran. Menggambar termasuk salah satu hobi ku, walaupun aku merasa aku tidak terlalu pintar menggambar.

Rin berada di belakangku, aku merasa kursiku ditendang dari belakang.

'Sabar Len.. Jangan ngeladenin orang gila ini' Pikirku

Seperti tau apa isi hatiku barusan, Rin menendang kursiku lebih keras

"Apa sih?" tanyaku pelan

"Sensei.. Len menghalangi.. Aku tak bisa melihat papan tulis" Kata Rin kepada sensei.

"Baiklah, Len, kau pindah ke ujung sana, kursi kosong samping Momo. Rin, kau duduk di tempat Len" Jawab sensei

"Baiklah, Sensei" ucap Rin lalu pindah ke tempatku.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Rin?" bisikku pada Rin

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Rin enteng.

Aku sadar Miku menatap Rin tajam dan Rin sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli

"Dasar gadis aneh" ucapku pelan

.

.

Rin POV

"KRIINGG~!" bel istirahat berbunyi. Dengan santai aku menarik tangan Luka untuk makan bareng di kantin.

"Aku pesan Jus jeruk saja" kataku memesan

"Aku tunaa~" kata Luka. Err.. Luka selalu membeli Tuna. Memangnya enak ya?

"Hei Rin" Luka memanggilku

"Apa" Jawabku.

"Maksudmu tadi bilang kayak gitu ke sensei apa? Tumben-tumben aja, kan biasanya kamu gak apa-apa duduk di belakang, keliatan terus"

"Ahahaha, hanya balas dendam. Supaya Len gak deket Miku" jawabku santai dan polos, dengan perasaan sama sekali gak bersalah.

"Kamu... Cemburu?" tanya Luka

"Eh? Apa kamu bilang? AHAHAHAHA, cemburu? Gak banget! Aku cuma mau bales dendam!" jawabku dengan senyum licik

"Ohh haha, kirain"

.

.

"KRIINNGGG~!" Bel berbunyi lagi.

Hee.. Aku baru sadar hari ini Sukone Tei gak masuk. Dia kenapa ya? Pulang nanti aku akan menjenguknya. Enaknya ajak siapa yaa? Len? Ah, aku gak mau nyebut nama bocah ingusan itu lagi. Gumi? Hm.. Dia pulang kan les, Luka? Ah benaarr Lukaa!

"Heii Lukaaaaa"panggilku

"A-p-a?" katanya mengeja. Alay ih.

"Luka, nanti kamu temenin aku jenguk Tei ya? Aku pengen tau kenapa dia nggak masuk hari ini"

"Eh? Perasaan hubungan kamu sama Tei gak baik deh?"

"Hm.. Awalnya. Sekarang enggak kok! Gimanaa? kamu bisa gak niih?" tanyaku lagi

"Anu.. Gomen Rin, tapi pulang sekolah aku diajak pergi sama kaa-san. Sekali lagi... Gomen" Kata Luka

"Yaaahhh... Yaudah deh, gapapa, nanti aku sendirian aja" Jawabku sambil tersenyum biarpun sedikit kecewa

Pelajaran dimulai lagi, aku tetap duduk di samping Miku dan kita tidak pernah mengobrol.

Dia marah kali. Ah masa bodo, itu urusan dia. Bukan urusan aku. Marah aja sono, GUE GA PEDULI~!

.

Pelajaran IPA. Sonika-sensei yang mengajar pelajaran ini. bagiku, ini termasuk pelajaran yang sulit. Dan jauh lebih sulit dari Matematika. Tentu saja, matematika adalah pelajaran kesukaanku :3

"Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan latihan soal halaman 139, kerja sama dengan teman sebangku" kata Sonika-sensei

Argh, sial. Selalu saja. Kalau seperti ini sih aku selalu nyontek temen sebelah, bukan kerja sama. Jangankan nyontek, belom tentu aku bisa kerja sama dengan makhluk - etts - orang ini.

Terpaksa kerjain sendiri deh, kayaknya ogah banget buat kerja sama dengan Miku. Entah kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu.

.

SHI*, nilainya sungguh memuaskan... Ahahaha... 6 bro, 6! -_-

Bodoah, yang penting aku males. Authoorrr skip waktunya sampe pulang dong! aku bosen!

(Author : LU PIKIR GUE BISA CEPETIN WAKTU?!)

.

Fuh, akhirnya pulang juga. Aku langsung mengambil tas ku dan berlari keluar sekolah, aku sempat melihat Len dan Miku sedang duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah, tapi aku gak peduli. Aku mau cepet-cepet kerumah Tei.

Tap tap tap

Kayaknya aku harus nelpon Tei dulu nih, Ah, aku lupa...

. . . . . .

"Halo? Tei?" Aku memulai

"Iyaa, Rin-san?" tanya suara dari seberang

"Panggil Rin aja Tei"

"Iyaa, ada apa Rin?" tanya suara dari seberang sana, Tei.

"Tadi kamu kenapa gak masuk?"

"Aku lagi sakit demam.."

"Yaudah aku kerumah kamu yaa.."

"Silahkan~! I'm waiting for ya baby"

"YURII!" Aku teriak

"hehe kiddin' oke, aku tunggu di rumah yaa, jaa~"

. tut . tut . tut . tut . tut . tut .

.

.

"Teeiii~!" panggilku

"Rin? Masukk~" suruh Tei

"Permisi"

~Skip langsung di kamar Tei~

"Ayahmu mana Tei? Ibumu?" Tanyaku

"Ayahku sudah meninggal, Rin. Ibuku sedang bekerja di kota lain, dan akan pulang seminggu lagi" jawab Tei dengan tenang

"Ah.. Gomen.." aku meminta maaf. Aduh, jadi gak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin-chan~ Oh iya, kamu mau ngomongin apa aja disini? Curcol dong.. Ayoo~"

"Kamu suka sama Len kan?" tanyaku to the point

"Iya~ tentu saja~ kau tau dari mana?" jawab Tei dengan santai tapi agak menunduk. Ah kau lucu sekali Tei,

"Nebak, sudah keliatan dari sifatmu hohoho~" aku tertawa

"Dan.. Lalu kenapa kalau aku menyukai Len?" tanya Tei

"Kau harus tau hal ini..."

"Hal apa, Rin? Hal apa? Tentang Len? Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Len disekolah?"

"Kau tau Len menyukai siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Oh, aku memang tukang tanya lol.

"Tidak.. memangnya... Siapa?" tanya Tei balik

"Dia menyukai Miku dan-"

"APA?!" teriak Tei

"Dengarkan dulu kata-kataku Tei, ini yang paling penting!"

"Apa?" tanya Tei yang sepertinya sudah 'marah'. Aduh, dasar Yandere. Tapi aku menyukaimu..

"Miku.. Jadian sama Len"

"APA?! KAU SERIUS RIN?!" Teriak Tei

"I-iyaa! Ngapain aku bohong! Kalo gak percaya tanya aja sama Len besok-" Kataku meyakinkan Tei

"Rin.. " kata Tei tiba-tiba. Dia langsung memelukku sambil... Menangis? Uwaa... Tei menangis?

"Tei..."

"Aku tetap berjuang Rin, bagaimanapun.. aku mencintai Len. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai sini, Aku... Dendam dengan Miku. Lihat saja besok, awas ya Miku.." Ucap Tei sambil menangis

"Heeekkkk.."

"Tei, kau serius soal ini?"

"Tentu saja! yandere memang harus begini! Ahaha~!"

"Ba-baiklah Tei, aku permisi dulu yaa.." aku permisi dan segera keluar

"Jaa ne Tei~ See u tomorow"

.

"Aduh, gimana nih, Miku kalo kenapa-napa gimana yak? Jadi ngerasa bersalah, aduhh.. Gimanaa iniiiii" Aku ngomong sendiri.

Yap itu benar. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi itulah Yandere. Aku salut. Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah

.

*Keesokan harinya*

Aku sudah menemukan Miku di meja-nya. Tapi belum ada Tei. Lebih baik aku melihat kelu-

"MIKU!" Teriak seseorang.

Itu...

Itu...

Aduh gawat, itu Tei. Bagaimana ini...

Tei langsung melempar tasnya ke tempat duduknya, lalu datang ke Miku

"Hey, apa urusanku padamu? Kalau tidak ada, tidak perlu seperti itu Tei!" Kata Miku

"Tidak ada? Hey, kamu tau aku ini yandere... jadi, JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT LEN LAGI!"

"Mau apa kau? Len itu pacarku! Dia sudah menjadi milikku! Kau yang harusnya gak ngambil punyaku!" ketus Miku

"Sialan kau!" Kata Tei lalu ia menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah Miku

"AAH!" Miku teriak melihat pisau Tei yang diarahkan padanya

"TEI!

.

.

**Rin :** ...

**Len : **Love Miku

**Miku : **Love u too Len

**Tei : **Mati kau Miku. Ku jamin hidupmu tak akan lama

**Rin : **Author.. Tolong aku

**Luka : **Bagian saya terlalu sedikit. Fuc u Bakauthor '^'

**Author : **Uaaa Gomeenn .-. u/ Rin : Tidak mau :v

.

Author's Teritorial :

Selesai juga ni chapter._. dua hari-_- lama juga OwO" Sorry kalo apdet-nya kelamaan, saya usahain nggak lagi. Akhirnya lappy saya kembali :') *nangisnanggis* *lebayah* Ok, sekian yaa minna-san~ konbanwa! Ditunggu Ripiu-nyaa~

Tolong ripiu tolong ripiu tolong ripiu~

Nantikan chap 5 yaa~

Sekali lagi : RIVIEW~

**Keep or Delete?**


End file.
